Abobo
Summary Abobo 'initially appeared as a normal enemy in double dragon for the NES. While he has appeared in other games in the franchise, his design is always different from the NES version. In the flash game Abobo's big adventure, Abobo's son Aboboy gets kidnapped by a group of grunts, later revealed to be working for a Little Mac corrupted by power. Abobo goes on a rampage through several NES games, killing almost anyone in his way innocent or not, and eventually reaches Mac and defeats him. At the end of the game, the events were revealed to just be a dream. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with rage moves, '''higher '''with Power Glove. '''Name: Abobo Origin: Abobo's Big Adventure, Double Dragon Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely an adult. Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Brawler, Rage Power, Weapon Mastery (With multiple guns, a sword, a bow, a shield and an arm cannon), Flight with Balloon Helmet, Energy Projection with Mega Man Armor and normally, Can cause rocks to fall from the sky by slamming the ground, Can spin fast enough to create a small typhoon, Summoning (Can summon four wrestlers to attack his foe. Has a gun that shoots lemmings.), Teleportation, Vehicular Mastery (A warship loaded with bombs), Explosion Manipulation (Uses bombs in both Contrabobo and Zeldabobo), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, never drowns underwater) Attack Potency: Large Building level '(Is able to damage The Amazon, who survived A Winner Is You), '''higher '''with rage moves (A Winner Is You is calced to be this strong. His other rage moves should be comparable), '''higher '''with Power Glove (Was able to easily one shot several characters who should be comparable to him) 'Speed: At least Subsonic '(Able to react to bullets), possibly '''Relativistic '(Is able to react to the lasers in Mega Mabobo) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '(Able to casually lift both Doc Louis and his bike at the same time) 'Striking Strength: Large Building Class, higher 'with rage moves, '''higher '''with Power Glove 'Durability: Large Building level '(Survived using A Winner Is You without any damage) 'Stamina: Above Average, went through several NES games with very little rest. Range: Standard Melee Range. Several meters with projectiles and Super Slash. Standard Equipment: A Link outfit with included sword, shield and bombs. A Mega Man outfit with included Mega Buster. All of the guns from the original Contra and one that shoots lemmings. Intelligence: Low. Is considered an attack first think never type of person. Has been tricked by several antagonists. Ate the Triforce when he got it. Surprisingly high in combat, able to easily replicate several techniques and master any weapon he picks up. Weaknesses: '''Not very smart. He can only use his rage moves once his rage meter is full. Acid. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rage: '''By attacking or taking damage, Abobo builds up his rage. At full rage, Abobo can use a powerful Rage Move. ** '''Rocky Rage: '''Abobo jumps into the air and comes back down, raining rocks from the sky. ** '''Typhoon: '''Self explanatory. Abobo spins fast enough to create a small typhoon. ** '''Super Slash: '''Abobo enhances his sword to extreme lengths and spins in place. ** '''Death Blossom: '''Abobo spins and fires lasers rapidly. ** '''A Winner Is You: '''Abobo summons four WWE wrestlers, who use their signature moves on the foe. Abobo then grabs his foe, jumps out of the atmosphere and slams them back down. ** '''Mega Blaster: '''Abobo fires a massive laser beam. ** '''Warship: '''Abobo teleports into a warship and fires bombs at any unfortunate enough to be below him. ** '''Copied Punch Out Moves: '''Abobo can use Don Flamenco's Dance (A strong punch), Great Tiger's spin (A few spin punches), Super Macho Man's taunt, King Hippo's Crunching Punch (A punch and a bite) and Pison Hondo's Rush Attack (Abobo attacks very quickly multiple times) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Brawlers Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Antivillains Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Air Users Category:Rock Users Category:Protagonists Category:Villain Protagonists